


Role Reversal: An AU where a 22 year old Tony Stark meets a 32 year old Peter Parker

by DownfallSavior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownfallSavior/pseuds/DownfallSavior
Summary: AU When 22 year old Tony Stark goes to work for Parker Industries, lead by a 32 year old Peter Parker, Peter counts his lucky stars to have such a prodigy under his roof instead Stark Industries. What Peter doesn't count on is the brilliant young man would steal a place in his heart, and inspire him to risk everything to protect him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Role Reversal

After graduating from MIT, Tony Stark was supposed to go work for his dad’s company, Stark Industries. Except, his old man was never really present in his life, always putting work and his own self interests before his family, so why keep standing in his shadow? That’s why Tony risks his trust fund and ventures out on his own in New York, going to work for Parker Industries, Stark Industries’ biggest competitor.

A level one engineer can afford a tiny apartment, just a studio in Queens. It takes about an hour on public transportation to get to Manhattan, where he works, but Tony makes the trip every morning. And every day, all throughout the day, his dad texts him.

_Having fun living poor? I swear if you don’t come home right now, I’m cutting you off._

_Don’t you miss your cars? I think I’ll sell them._

_Mia called. Apparently you’re dodging her. I told her you’re too busy ruining your life to get back with her._

To be honest? The bit about the cars stung the most.

But the nice part in all this is now Howard seems to know Tony’s cell phone number, and actually makes the effort to contact him. Bad attention is better than no attention at all, really. Except for when his supervisor catches him staring down at one of the latest texts, and gives him a verbal warning, telling him to get back to work. So he turns off his phone to remove the temptation, and goes back to staring at O-rings.

In another part of the building, Peter Parker is answering questions at a press conference. They’re all run-of-the-mill questions about upcoming projects, current projects, or profits, but one question shakes him, not that you’d see it with his poker face.

“Mr. Parker. How does it feel to have Tony Stark working for your company, instead of Stark Industries?”

“Mr. Stark is a capable young man and is an asset to whatever company he chooses to work for. We’re counting ourselves lucky that right now it’s ours,” he says, moving on to the next question.

Afterwards, as he’s leading a pack of young executives down the hall, Peter looks to his assistant, Olivia, and asks in a demanding voice, “Tony Stark is working for us, and nobody thought to tell me?” Olivia will know which heads should roll for the oversight. She knows everything.

“I’ve already drafted a strongly worded memo to Collins for the slip-up,” she says, tapping at her tablet to forward it to him, so he can look it over, if he likes. “Apparently, he slipped in under the radar, without trying to cash in on his name.”

“I admire the sentiment, but if that kid’s half as smart as his old man, we don’t need to waste him sweeping the floors,” Peter points out sensibly. “Have him brought to my office ASAP. Move whatever meeting you have to, to make that happen.”

“Yes, sir,” Olivia says, tapping again at her tablet to make it so.

Peter leaves her at her desk and the executives all go to their respective offices to work on whatever it is he pays them to do. Obviously it isn’t catching when their biggest competitor’s kid comes to work for them.

Spending the time studying up on Tony, he’s madly impressed by the boy’s records at MIT and even before. He’s a prodigy, and they have him working as a level 1 engineer. He shakes his head at that and helps himself to a bottle of water from the bar in his office.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia is tapping at his door and sticking her head in, “Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark is here to see you,” she tells him politely.

“Send him in,” Peter says, closing the file he was working on to give the younger man his full attention.

Taking a deep breath, Tony steps into Mr. Parker’s office, giving the man a hesitant smile. Then he stops smiling, because maybe this man doesn’t like being smiled at. It feels a little bit like being sent to the Principal’s office, which Tony doesn’t know dick about, because he’s always been a good boy. Howard’s belt could raise the very best, well behaved kids, really.

Is he supposed to say hello first? Or is Mr. Parker? Oh, crap, he’s been in here five seconds and he hasn’t said it yet, instead he just keeps moving toward the man’s desk, until he’s gripping the edge of one of the chairs in front of it, holding on for dear life.

“I swear I’m not a spy,” Tony finally blurts out.

Peter’s lips twitch. “That one actually never occurred to me,” he says kindly, watching the younger man sweat. He’s not that much younger, really. Maybe ten years, is all. It’s hard to believe that Parker Industries has grown so much in so little time. “Please, have a seat,” he tells the younger man. “Can I get you a drink?”

Tony quickly sits, apparently not calming down from the kindness, at least not yet. “Water, please,” he says, seeing the bottle of water on the man’s desk and figuring that’s a safe choice. “Thank you,” he adds, folding his hands over his lap and watching the older man apprehensively. Sure, it’s only ten years, but Mr. Parker is what Tony calls an actual adult, while Tony still feels like a kid, trying to make his way in this world.

Peter gets up and rounds the desk, going for that bottle of water, and hands it to Tony as he settles in the chair next to him and crosses an ankle over his knee. “So, you slipped in on us, and that’s on us. Our people should have been more vigilant about who was working for us,” Peter tells him openly, watching the younger man. “But, I’ve seen the papers you published while you were at MIT. You could be doing big things, instead of rotting away looking at O-rings. I’d like you to be doing those big things for us.”

Bringing up MIT makes Tony’s mind go back to a project he was working on during his freshman year, one where he took the beginnings of his father’s plans to build an arc reactor and expanded upon them, creating an infinite energy resource. He’d invited his dad to come see it, but Howard never showed, so Tony had put the project on the backburner and never spoke of it again. Tony thinks of that tech now, and what it could do for Parker Industries, wetting his lips, then fortifying himself with a drink of water.

“Big things, huh? How about I start with solving the global energy problem?” Tony asks with a quick smile. “Actually, I kind of already did, it’s just, you know, a secret.” He screws the lid to the water bottle back on, and asks, “Would you like to know my secrets, Mr. Parker?”

Peter blinks. “Tony, if you can solve the global energy crisis with tech you did in college, you can call me ‘Peter,’” he breathes out, somehow not doubting for a second that this man did exactly what he’s claiming. “And I think I’m going to like working with you.” He stands up and beckons the young man to follow him out the door, instructing Olivia to cancel the rest of his day. Then, he’s heading to his personal lab with the younger man in tow.

This has got to be some kind of dream or something. Tony’s getting way too many things he wants and never gets like this, all at the same time. He swallows hard with a tiny nod at what Peter says, because he’s Peter now, and not Mr. Parker. Then he’s following along after him, clutching his water bottle tightly. Once Peter starts showing him the inner workings of the lab, Tony sets the bottle of water down, and gravitates to the holographic workstation.

“Cool,” Tony breathes out, glad that his dad has something similar at Stark Industries. He pulls down a panel, and it scans his palm, so he can use it to interface with the tech. He starts building a model right away, pulling up pieces here and there, giving verbal instructions to the AI as needed when he can’t quite manipulate something right with his fingers. About five minutes later, he sneaks a look over at Peter, and says, “See? Arc reactor.”

Peter leans back against a nearby workbench to watch the kid work, mesmerized by the way he just jumps in like that. Then, he’s being shown this kid’s brain child and breathes out, “Holy shit. It’s the Holy Grail, and you’ve been hiding it in your pocket. You’re... whatever the word beyond genius is.”

Yep, if this is a dream, Tony’s good with not waking up anytime soon. Because he’s getting something from Peter that he never really got from his father: recognition. Oh, and praise. Can’t forget praise. He wets his lips, looking steadily at Peter, then says quietly, “I could design one of these around your building, and make it self-sustaining. You could operate off the energy grid. Never lose power. Heh, save on your electric bill, too, I guess.”

“Screw the building, I want to do this for the city,” Peter says, without taking his eyes off the tech. “Tony, you just changed the world. Do you realize that?” he finally tears his eyes away from the model and looks at Tony. “This could revolutionize the world. Bring power to underdeveloped countries. Power brings information, and information brings change.” Peter shakes his head in wonder. “I was hoping you could show me something good to start with, and you’re showing me the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

Tony’s eyes get a little hazy with all the praise showered upon him. He tries to distract from the probable stupid look on his face by drinking more water, buying himself some time before he has to say anything. “Careful, Peter. My dad didn’t hug me enough growing up, and now you’re offering to buy me a unicorn when I would have settled for a pony, heh.”

Peter chuckles at that. “Well, you deserve the unicorn,” he tells him frankly, clapping the younger man on the shoulder. “I can’t offer you Head of Engineering, as much as I’d like to. Mostly because the position isn’t open, and they guy who does it spends way too much of his time doing paperwork that I don’t want to waste you on. So, I’m thinking maybe we create a whole new division around this. You’ll be head of that.”

“You’re going to make a whole new department for me, and make me the head of it?” Tony breathes out, finding his likes the clap on the shoulder to go with all the verbal praise. “Thank you, Peter. I just… I’m blown away right now. Thank you,” he babbles a little, before giving Peter a bright smile.

“Don't thank me just yet. I just painted a target on your back, at least as far as the other engineers are concerned. Don’t worry about them. You earned it. Just keep working on your baby and remember that they’re just jealous they don’t have your brain,” Peter grins at him, using a finger to flick through the model, inspecting it closely. He throws out a few ideas, most of which Tony shoots down, but one of which makes it into the design, which he feels pretty proud of.

Soon enough it’s time for lunch, the hours just melting away as Tony and Peter work in the lab. “Oh, wow, I can’t believe how long we’ve been in here. I’m so sorry I’ve taken up half your day,” Tony apologizes. “I should let you go to your lunch, and get back to your day.” Not that Tony rightly knows what to do with himself now that he’s no longer a level 1 engineer. Hopefully no one’s stolen his bagged lunch from the fridge in their break room.

“You are my day, at this point,” Peter says, still working on a problem the two of them have been poring over for the past half hour. He shakes himself away from it and turns to Tony, “But, I suppose I ought to feed you. Geniuses need food, right?” he grins at the younger man. “Anything in particular you’d like to have? Sky’s the limit.”

Tony hesitantly grins back, then looks down at his shoes. "I haven't had sushi in awhile. Do you like sushi, Mr. Parker, uh, Peter?" This man that's equally as important as his dad is taking him out to lunch? And he just keeps peppering on the compliments. It feels good. Really good.

"Love it. I know a great place, not too far from here," he says, squeezing Tony's shoulder as they leave the lab. Half an hour later, they're in one of those conveyor belt sushi joints deciding what they'd like to eat as it passes them. "So, the first half of the day was the fun part. After lunch, we'll need to sit down with legal and start hashing out the logistics of using your design and creating a new arm of Parker Enterprises. The one you're going to be heading up."

Tony picks out a spicy tuna roll as it passes, and goes about mixing some wasabi in his soy sauce, digging in as he listens to the older man speak. "So I'm taking up your whole day, huh?" Tony marvels, not really knowing what that's like, having someone as important as Peter spend an entire work day with him. "I promise to make it up to you by working really hard."

"I know you will, Tony, and I'm going to work really hard with you. Together, we're gonna bring your arc reactor technology to the world. And we're gonna save it," Peter grins happily and takes a bite of his sushi. "And you're going to be the most sought after engineer in the world, when that happens, so I'll have to stay on my toes to keep you. But I will," he promises.

"I believe you," Tony says quietly, watching the older man like he's trying to figure something out. "Because I didn't actually plan to go this route. I was going to lay low and save my money, eventually roll the dice and start my own company with this idea. But then you spoke to me, and I found myself wanting to give you everything." Tony shrugs a shoulder, taking a sip of his soda. "Maybe someday I will start my own company with some other projects, but right now, I'm pretty happy with my decision."

Peter finds that he hates the idea of the younger man going somewhere else, but he knows it would be in his own best interests to do so, at least one day. "Well, when your arc reactor becomes a reality, you're going to be a very wealthy man," Peter tells him in a soft voice. "There won't be anything stopping you from starting your own company, except me working to keep you with me, instead."

Dark eyes watch Peter as Tony listens to him, eating another bite of sushi. He can understand why so many people flock to this man's company to work for him. There's something compelling about Peter Parker in the way he speaks and the way he treats people. To top it off, Tony feels safe. He's not sure where this sense of safety is coming from, but it's new and comforting. This man isn't going to hit him. Hell, this man will probably never even raise his voice at him, or give him an unkind word.

It's a whole new world for Tony Stark.


	2. Flirting or Just a Nice Guy?

Tony is head of Renewables and Energy of Parker Industries, or R&E for short. Maybe this position would have usually just come with a lot of paperwork, but Peter was careful to structure things so Tony has all the freedom to create he needs. And Tony even has people working for him. Well, of course he does. He's head of a department. Just… Tony finds it difficult to delegate.

Realizing that obstacle, Peter simply hired Tony a personal assistant, and she, in turn, tells everyone what to do, based on what her boss needs. So Tony just spends his time in the lab creating, and working toward taking New York City off the power grid, just like Peter wants.

A baby step toward that is taking Parker Industries off the grid, first. It only takes a month of construction, but Tony gets it done. Peter even lets him flip the switch, and suddenly Parker Industries is a self sustaining building.

It definitely pisses off some people who have a lot of money tied up in coal and fossil fuels, and it earns them some enemies in Washington, but Peter couldn’t be more proud of what they’ve accomplished. He couldn’t be more proud of Tony in general.

Long gone is the nervous young man he’d seen in his office that first day. These days, Tony is confident and proud. Maybe being the head of one of the most ambitious projects in the world will do that for you. It was certainly a trial by fire, and Tony had risen to the occasion beautifully.

The pair work closely together, and Peter usually manages to spend at least part of most days in the lab with Tony, finding new ways to use the arc reactor technology as well as coming up with new ideas to sustain the new division after the arc reactor is, well, self-sustaining.

As for Tony, he still hasn’t figured out if Peter is flirting with him in the nicest way he’s ever been flirted with in his life, or if the man’s just genuinely nice. And caring. And wonderful. Okay, so maybe Tony has a bit of a crush on his boss. Which is just bad, horrible, and not a good idea to pursue.

That’s why, when Peter gives him his latest round of praise and compliments to some new tech Tony’s pulled out of his genius brain and offered to make a reality, Tony leans back against the workbench, grips the edge of it with both hands, and murmurs, “You’re really good for my ego, you know that, Peter?” Okay, so he’s not quite throwing himself into full on flirting, but he’s getting warmed up.

“Somebody ought to be,” Peter looks up from their work to give him a warm smile. Maybe his eyes linger just a bit on the younger man, but they quickly find their way back to the work. Always the work.

Progress. Tony sees it, and chases it, leaning in close to Peter and gripping the work bench as he does, just to point out some part of the model they're working on. Then that pointing hand moves to grip Peter's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, like the countless times Peter's done that to Tony. Except he leans in, and couples it with words near the man's ear. "It's been a whole month, and you've been nothing but appropriate. Am I doing something wrong?"

"I like to think that I'm doing something right," Peter chuckles, looking down at the hand on his shoulder. "It would be borderline unethical for me to say anything inappropriate to you." There's a war on his face, though, as he tries to behave in a way that wouldn't be wrong. 

"Good point," Tony says, fingers drifting down an arm that feels really strong beneath that shirt, dark eyes following the path his hand takes, before they lift to Peter's eyes again. "But if it wasn't almost unethical for you to say anything inappropriate to me, what might you, in theory, say?" Tony's hand falls to his side, but he wets his lips with his tongue, and he gives Peter a hopeful smile.

"You're dangerous," Peter says, giving the other man a cautious smile. "I'm not exactly sure what I'd say," he says, after a moment's thought. "Probably something along the lines of 'let me take you to dinner. The kind where I take you someplace spectacular and buy expensive wine. The kind where I get too nervous and babble, then try for a kiss at the end of the night.'"

"I'd let you take me out on that date. I'd enjoy the wine and your nervous babble. I'd give you a kiss at the end of the night," Tony breathes out. Some might be of the opinion that he's being reckless, but Tony doesn't mind the risk, when the reward is even more attention from this man. The best kind of attention.

Peter swallows heavily, thinking about it. Wine and candle light and his lips against Tony's. It all sounds too good. "I'll remember that. If it ever becomes not inappropriate of me to ask," he says hoarsely.

"I don't want to wait, Peter," Tony tells him softly, leaning in to brush lips to the man's ear, a hand wrapping around Peter's tie to give it a gentle tug, pulling him even closer. He keeps speaking into the man's ear, his breath hitching. "Please don't make me wait."

Peter groans as Tony feeds words into his ear. "I don't want to make you wait, but it's not right, Tony. I don't want to take advantage of you. And I don't want anybody to be able to say that you slept your way to the top. Because that's where you're going Tony. The absolute top of the world."

Tony's hand loosens from around Peter's tie, then smooths it gently, before he leans back, giving the man his space. "Okay, Peter," he says softly, before trying on a smile. Even now, Peter's saying uplifting things, and being good. He's being patient, and not getting angry with Tony for being young and hormonal.

So Tony turns back to the work, clears his throat, and gets on topic, speaking normally again. He works twice as hard the remaining time with Peter in the lab that day, wanting to make sure the man knows that his hormones haven't rendered him useless. He even works late, until there's only security in the building with him, and it's dark out. He just feels like he has a lot to make up for, after pulling that stunt in the lab.

Which obviously means Tony needs to get mugged, just a few feet from his apartment building in Queens. There's suddenly a gun in his face, the man yelling at him to stop fucking around and give him all his money.

Tony scrabbles for his mostly empty wallet and drops it as he hands it over. The mugger snarls and brings the gun hard across Tony's face, knocking him to the ground with a rapidly swelling jaw. Then, he hears the sound of the gun cocking and squeezes his eyes shut.

Luckily, though the shot doesn't come, and instead of the rapport of a bullet, he hears an unfamiliar thwip. Tony cautiously opens his eyes to see a man in red and blue subduing the partially restrained mugger with a punch to the jaw that puts him on the ground. Spider Man. He takes the gun away from the mugger's unconscious form and breaks it down into multiple pieces. 

"You alright?" comes an oddly familiar voice as Spider Man steps forward, holding out a hand to help Tony off the pavement. He doesn't let go immediately, holding his hand for just a moment as he looks over that swollen jaw.

"Hurts," Tony says softly as Spider Man looks over his jaw. He works his jaw gently, making sure for himself it's not broken, then licks at his teeth to make sure they're all there. "But I'm okay," he finally adds. "Thank you, Spider Man." He gives the superhero a lopsided smile, because a full on smile with a swollen jaw isn't happening.

"It's not broken," tender fingers touch softly at the swollen jaw, as if to reassure himself of that. "You have to be careful, Tony. The world's counting on you," he says softly. "None of this walking home at night in a crappy neighborhood thing. Why do you even live here?" He looks around the eyepieces of his suit narrowing. "I pay you better than this."

"Peter?" Tony asks incredulously, then he's elated, throwing his arms around the man and hugging him tightly. "I just- I mean. You do pay me better. But I got this apartment when I was still a level 1 engineer and I haven't gotten around to moving yet. You wanna come inside? Just for a bit? I'm still a little shaky…"

Shit. Way to blow your cover, Parker. He’d just been so worried about Tony that the words had slipped out. Figuring that Tony knowing his identity warrants a talk anyway, Peter grabs onto that excuse and nods tightly. “Yeah. I want to know you’re okay, and we need to talk,” he says, keeping his voice as gentle as possible, despite his tension.

"Thanks," Tony mumbles, even if he fears he might be in trouble. He gets out his keys and then remembers his wallet on the ground, scooping it up. He chances a look at the knocked the fuck out mugger, then hurriedly lets himself and Peter into his building. They climb the stairs to the third floor, and Tony opens his studio apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"This is me," Tony says around the swollen jaw. It's actually a bit nice inside, except for all the tech projects littered everywhere. Evidentially Tony Stark never stops working.

It's a lot like Peter's place, actually. Smaller, sure, with cheaper furniture and a much larger bed, but the tech covering every surface is exactly the same. "Nice place," he murmurs, trying to keep his eyes off Tony's bed. "You should move someplace safer."

"I'll have to pay off my lease, but I guess that's not really a problem anymore, not with what you pay me," Tony says agreeably, watching Peter closely. "Is that what you wanted to talk about? Or am I maybe in trouble?" he asks softly then, trying to ignore his throbbing jaw.

"You're not in trouble, Tony. Why would you think that?" he asks, going to the freezer and getting out a tray of ice, then digging for a plastic bag to put it in. Once he has the ice pack assembled, he carries it over to the younger man with a soft, "Here, this'll help with the swelling."

"Because I shamelessly flirted with you today, and then I got mugged," Tony blurts out. "Both of which make me a pain in your ass today, when usually I'm on my very best behavior." Numbly, Tony takes the makeshift ice pack with a quiet, "Thank you," staring at his feet. "I can't believe I almost died just now. He was really gonna shoot me," is said softly.

"Not on my watch, Tony." Peter blows out a shaky breath and pulls his mask off, tucking it into his belt. Then, he reaches for the younger man, pulling him in for a long hug, letting his arms envelop him as he holds him close. "You're safe," he murmurs, as much to himself as to Tony.

“I believe you,” Tony says quietly against Peter’s shoulder, head tilted so the good side of his jaw is against it, while his hand holds the ice pack against the swollen side. His free arm wraps around Peter, and he uses it to all but cling to the man. “I guess I’ll be behaving for awhile now. I can’t very well try to seduce you while looking like a clown show.”

“You don’t look like a clown show, Tony. If you put on a rainbow wig, you wouldn’t look like a clown show,” Peter says, raising a hand to smooth it through Tony’s hair as he pillows his head against his shoulder.

Curious fingers toy with the form fitting material of Peter’s suit, because even when he’s just survived a mugging and is being comforted, some part of his brain is working out how to make improvements on the tech around him. He lets out a shuddering breath when his hair is smoothed, and then he murmurs, “This stuff is bullet proof, isn’t it?” The suit is given a tiny tug along Peter’s spine.

“Among other things,” Peter chuckles, loving the way Tony’s mind never quite turns off. Just like his. “Let’s sit down, and talk, Tony. You can ask whatever questions you want, and then I’ll ask you one.” He pulls Tony gently to the sofa, and settles with the younger man still cradled against his chest. It just seems like he needs the affection and the assurance of it right now.

“Did you notice my Spider Man poster?” Tony mumbles, pointing to the wall near his bed, where Peter’s been trying not to look too much. “Pay no attention to its location, and what that implies,” he adds, before dropping his hand to Peter’s chest, and tracing over the spider emblem. “If you’d given me enough time, I probably would have gone full creeper and had a Peter Parker poster, too. Actually, I think I saw some for sale on Amazon the other day, and it made me smile.”

Peter laughs at that. He didn’t know there were posters of him for sale. At least not him, him. He raises his eyes to study the Spider Man poster and chuckles. “You’ve had that for a while. I haven’t worn that suit for about two years now.”

“Yeah, it was from my dorm room. Most guys had hot chicks on their walls. I had Spider Man. Nobody really questioned it though, because if they wanted to investigate my sexuality- Wait, nevermind, that’s going into stories you don’t want to hear. So! Questions…” Tony trails off, then gives Peter’s neck a little nuzzle. “I might have already asked most of the important ones. But if you give me a moment, I’ll probably come up with more. What was your question?”

“Can you keep this a secret?” he asks, the laughter all gone out of his voice. “And not just for me. If anybody knew you know Spider Man’s true identity, it could put you in jeopardy. And, I can’t stand the thought of that. I need you safe, Tony Stark.”

“I can keep this a secret. I won’t tell anyone that I know, or what I know,” Tony says solemnly, looking up to stare into Peter’s eyes as he says it. He turns enough to set his ice pack aside, then just helps himself into Peter’s lap, getting comfortable and peering down at him from his now superior perch. “You should ask me out on a date. I could come up with a fancy presentation on why you should ask me out on a date, if you like.”

Peter groans when Tony climbs into his lap, but doesn’t move to unseat him, instead letting him get comfortable there. “A presentation, huh? You know I’m a sucker for a presentation. Let’s see what you’ve got, Tony.”

Tony starts unbuttoning his own shirt, fingers moving down the column slowly. Dark eyes watch dark eyes steadily as he does it, and then he’s untucking the shirt, and shrugging it off. That exposes a lightly muscled body, and all the pleasant aspects of being young and beautiful, even with the swollen jaw. He rocks forward with a slow rolling motion of his hips, hands going to Peter’s shoulders for balance. “It’s not as good as my power point, but I think this presentation conveys my point well enough.”

“Tony...” Peter breathes out his name, even as he feels his resolve start to crumble. Like it hasn’t been since he saw Tony with that gun pointed at him. “Are you sure this is what you want? We can still step back from this. You can still have something better for you.”

“I’m sure. This is what I want,” Tony says quietly, crossing his arms over the top of Peter’s chest so he can lean in close. “No one, not anyone, not in my whole life, has treated me better than you. And you didn’t try to take advantage of me. Or do it because you wanted something more than what I was already giving you professionally. You make me feel safe, Peter Parker. You’ve made me feel safe since before today, when you saved me. And…” Tony takes a deep breath from his impassioned babbling, then says more slowly, “I’m so incredibly attracted to you.”

“Tony.” This time, when Peter breathes out his name, it’s in surrender, a big hand coming up to cradle the back of his head, so that he can press a soft kiss to Tony’s mouth. He’s careful not to put too much pressure into the kiss, so that he doesn’t cause more pain in that swollen jaw, and then he’s raising his head to stare into Tony’s eyes. “It probably goes without saying, at this point, but I’m attracted to you, too.”

That gentle kiss has Tony letting out a soft breath, hazy eyes opening after. “It does, but I still wanted to hear it,” he murmurs, before shifting his arms again, so his hands grip Peter’s shoulders. He rolls his hips forward again, then says, “You’ve probably already had dinner, huh?”

“No. I’ve been out since we left the lab,” Peter admits softly, his hands gripping Tony’s hips. “I kept checking up on you, though, then when you left so late, I followed you. Discreetly, of course. Maybe too discreetly, since you got mugged,” he looks sorry about that, and more than a little sheepish.

“That wasn’t your fault. You saved me, remember?” Tony asks softly, his hands going to the ones on his hips, then sliding them slowly up his arms, feeling the muscles of them through the Spider Man suit. “Maybe we could have dinner together. Maybe not at some fancy restaurant this time, because right now, I’d fit in with the trophy wives that get beat, but I could order us some really good delivery.”

Peter mulls the idea over. He really wants to take Tony someplace nice for their first date, not have take out on the sofa. On the other hand, he’s really hungry and he’s not ready to leave the younger man alone yet. “We can eat together,” he decides, after thinking it through. “And, I’ll stay as long as you need me to, as long as this doesn’t count as our first date.”

"Sushi was our first date. You just didn't know it yet," Tony teases him, then takes out his phone. "You in the mood for pizza?" he asks, still perched on the man's lap. A tiny kiss is pressed to Peter's jaw as he waits for the man's reply.

"Yeah," he says with a chuckle at Tony's teasing. Maybe it had been their first date, in some ways. He wouldn't be sitting here with Tony in his lap, if not for that meal. He suddenly loves that little sushi place that much more.

"Pizza sounds great," Peter assures him. "I'll eat anything but anchovies. And let me know when they ask for the card. I'm buying," he says firmly. "You want any bread or wings or desert?" They can get as much food as Tony wants and have a picnic right here on the couch.

"You never let me pay, and that's so hot," Tony finally gets to say. "Yeah, let's get those garlic knots and brownies. Oh, and a giant bottle of soda, because I'm almost out and water with pizza is a sin," Tony babbles a little. He dials the pizza place and makes the order, then hands Peter the phone so he can give them his card information. As he does, soft little kisses are pressed to the side of Peter's neck.

Peter gives them the card number from memory, his voice hitching a little when Tony starts peppering his neck with kisses. Then, he's hanging up the phone and pulling Tony's head up to stare into his eyes. "This is the part where I'd show you how much trouble that can get you into, but you get a pass, because I don't want to hurt your jaw by kissing you too hard."

Tony stares back with a hazy eyed expression, before giving Peter's lower lip a tiny lick. Then Tony's phone starts vibrating over and over again on the couch with text after text. An apprehensive look crosses the younger man's face, and he picks up his phone, unable to resist seeing what his dad is sending him.

_You're a thieving little piece of shit._

_The arc reactor was my idea._

_I took away your trust fund yesterday. I'm going to give the money to strippers._

_I gave Mia your favorite car. I hear she pushed it into a lake._

_If I ever get my hands on you again, you'll wish you only ended up black and blue._

Howard has a magical way of ruining a moment. Tony gently silences the vibration on his phone, sets it aside again, and curls against Peter's chest.

"Have you considered a restraining order?" Peter asks softly, having caught a glimpse of the last text and finding himself unable to stay quiet. He kisses Tony softly and adds, "You don't deserve that kind of crap. Nobody does, but especially not you."

Tony lifts his head to look at Peter when he asks that, then purses his lips a little for the soft kiss. Then he’s smiling a little for the kind words, fingers tracing little designs over Peter’s chest. “I think a part of me likes it, since I haven’t just, you know, changed my number. He’s never texted me this much in my whole life. Almost feels good, to go along with all the feeling bad.”

The words make Peter sad for the young man in his lap, and he strokes the unblemished side of his face before kissing him again. “Love shouldn’t hurt, Tony,” he says softly, deciding to let it go at that, unless the other man pursues the conversation. He’s going to do his damnedest to make up for everything that Tony’s lacked in his life. And he might beat Howard Stark within an inch of his life, if this shit doesn’t stop. Deep breath.

“You’re so protective, and sexy,” Tony decides, turning his head enough to catch Peter’s thumb between his lips, and pull it into his mouth, giving it a little suck while still making eye contact. He lets the thumb go with a soft pop from his lips, then ducks his head to ply an open mouthed kiss to the side of Peter’s neck.

“That isn’t fair at all,” Peter complains, even as his head tilts to give Tony access to as much of his neck as possible with the suit on. “You have to wait until after our date, so I can seduce you.” His hands go to Tony’s hips, squeezing softly, then his right hand slides up his spine, feeling the warmth of his skin, even through his suit.

“I’m clearly already seduced. You managed it on the first day we met, actually,” Tony speaks slowly against his neck, his back arching like a cat’s as he’s stroked with that suit-clad hand. “No one’s ever been so nice to me. No one’s ever seen me like you do,” he husks out into his ear.

“Much to the detriment of the world, in general. You’re fantastic, Tony. Absolutely fantastic.” Peter stares into Tony’s eyes and chances a deeper kiss, giving him a little taste of his tongue that doesn’t open his jaws too wide. It gives Peter a chance to taste Tony, too, and he groans as the flavor hits his tongue. “You taste good,” he growls out against Tony’s lips.

“You taste sweet. It’s really fucking good,” Tony breathes out, before whimpering, “May I have another kiss like that, please?” He parts his lips for it, letting out an unsteady breath, hands clenching at Peter’s shoulders tightly.

“You can have whatever you want, Tony,” Peter promises him, sealing his lips to his in another deep kiss. He’s still careful, not wanting to get carried away and hurt the man’s already aching jaw, but he kisses him until he can feel the warm pants of air through his nostrils against his cheek, then raises his head to stare down at the younger man.

This time, Tony gets to suck on Peter’s tongue, the sweetness of the older man’s mouth filling his. He peers into Peter’s eyes when the kiss breaks, breathing deeply to catch his breath, and sliding his hands down the man’s hard chest. “My mind is furiously working through several obstacles between me getting you to take me to my bed right now,” he blurts out, then the buzzer sounds to let him know the pizza delivery guy is outside. Tony groans, climbs off Peter’s lap, and buzzes the man into the building. The pizza and such is collected, Tony adding the tip and signing for it while Peter hides out in the bathroom, because otherwise the pizza guy will know he’s seduced Spider Man.

The door is closed, and Tony takes the food to the little coffee table in front of the sofa. Sure, there’s a small kitchen table, too, but this is better. “All clear,” Tony calls out, before going to get paper plates and Solo cups for the food and drink.

Peter comes out of the bathroom and takes a look at the paper plates and solo cups before he laughs. “This feels like being in college, all over again,” he says, dropping onto the sofa and reaching for a paper plate, then dropping a slice on it and handing it to Tony. He does the same for himself, then considers some garlic knots, offering the box out before he takes two for himself and digs in, folding the slice in half like any self-respecting New Yorker.

“You make me feel cared for,” Tony mumbles after watching in silent awe as Peter puts him first in that little series of actions with the food. “You’re just… Amazing,” he decides, before eating some of his pizza slice. Then he realizes there’s something he can do that Peter hasn’t taken care of yet, hurriedly pouring them some soda in the Solo cups. He pours Peter’s first, wondering how often Peter gets to go first, being such a gentleman.

Peter smiles, catching that Tony was returning the favor by filling his glass first. “To us,” he says, holding up his glass in a toast. Because at this point Peter’s lost. There’s definitely an ‘us’ to toast.

A beaming smile lights Tony’s face, the man lifting his Solo cup and tapping it to Peter’s. “To us,” he repeats, before taking a drink of soda. He’d climb right back in the man’s lap as they eat, but Peter probably wouldn’t appreciate someone being in the way of him trying to enjoy his food, so Tony contents himself to staying seated beside the man.

It takes so little to make Tony happy, Peter realizes, hating the man who made him this way. He promises himself he’ll never take advantage of that, that he’ll always strive to make Tony as happy as possible, not just happy enough. “So.” Peter seems to have run out of conversational steam.

“Do you think we should keep us a secret?” Tony muses, before giving Peter an earnest look. “I could be a secret, if it meant I got to have you.” It’s good Peter doesn’t intend to take advantage of Tony, because, really, Tony would make it so easy.

“No. You’re not a secret Tony. I’m proud to have you in my life,” Peter says, working to keep his voice even, when it wants to come out sharper to punctuate that ‘no’. “I don’t know exactly how to handle this at work, but I’ll talk to HR tomorrow, see if there’s a form we have to fill out or something. This isn’t the first time in history somebody in a position of authority has dated a subordinate.”

Tony brightens again, and thinks about that. He doesn’t have to be a secret. Peter is proud to have him in his life. It feels good, really good. He leans his head against Peter’s shoulder as he eats, only moving away when he has to straighten to drink from his Solo cup. “Chewing hurts a little,” he says after a moment of silence. “My jaw doesn’t like this repeated opening and closing stuff.”

“Do you have any ibuprofen or anything?” Peter asks, worrying a little over the other man. “I have pain killers, but they’re pretty far away from here. And something anti-inflammatory should help with the swelling, too.” He hates it that there isn’t really much he can do to help ease Tony’s pain right now. If he’d been just a little bit faster, he might have prevented the whole painful mess. If only.

“Oh, yeah, I totally have ibuprofen,” Tony realizes, giving Peter’s cheek a quick kiss for the suggestion, then getting up to go get it from the bathroom. He drinks it down with his soda, and returns to the couch, picking up his slice and going about eating more of it. The two men don’t talk very much as they eat, but it’s still nice for Tony, liking that he gets to snuggle up against Peter’s side.

Peter’s arm finds its way around Tony’s shoulder as he snuggles, so that he eats his meal one-handed. When they’re both full of pizza and garlic knots and brownie, he stands, tugging Tony up to his feet. “I hate to leave you alone here, knowing something could happen to you and I wouldn’t be here to protect you.”

Cue the starry eyes, Tony breathing out, “That’s so romantic.” He leans in and kisses Peter’s very softly, then mumbles, “I think nobody’s gonna mess with me, now that they know Spider Man protects me. Or at least that one mugger won’t try it again, knowing Spider Man might swoop out of nowhere and clock him in the face.”

“Well, you’re probably safe enough over night. I’ll send a car for you in the morning,” Peter decides, feeling a little better about leaving, now that he’s got a solid plan for keeping Tony off the early morning and evening streets.

“This whole protective thing you’re doing? I really like it,” Tony tells him, smoothing both hands up and down Peter’s hard chest. What he wants to do is seduce the man into his bed. But he knows Peter will feel like he’s not doing right by Tony if he doesn’t take him to a romantic dinner first, so Tony silently vows to behave. “You gonna get home by…” Tony makes web shooter motions with his wrists, “swinging off buildings, like you do in all those YouTube videos?”

“Well, I can’t very well take the subway like this,” he laughs, motioning to his suit. “I’ll have a car here for you at eight am,” he promises, giving Tony a last kiss as he makes his way to the window. “We can have breakfast together in my office, if you want, before we start working.”

“Want me to bring breakfast with me? Pick it up on the way?” Tony offers, trailing after Peter, intent on watching him swing away. “Don’t forget to put your mask back on,” he says needlessly, before leaning in and collecting another kiss.

“I’ll bring it with me, so you don’t have to stop,” Peter says, “though I appreciate the offer.” It’s just that Tony has the longer commute, while he lives ten minutes from the office. “You like danishes? Or bagels? I could even do donuts, if you wanted.”

“Danishes. Any kind of danishes,” Tony replies, the corner of his mouth that isn’t injured tipping up in a smile. “Looking forward to tomorrow. These days, I’m always looking forward to tomorrow.”

“I’m glad,” Peter grins as he pulls his mask into place and heads for the window. He opens it, then drops easily out of sight, with only a quiet thwip to mark his passage into the night.

Tony stares out the window anyway, trying to see, rewarded with that thwip sound. Then he gently closes the window, and goes about putting away the leftovers from their picnic on the couch. Once he’s finished with that, he putters around on his various projects, holding the ice pack to his jaw as he does. Eventually, he falls asleep on the floor in front of his work, wakes up a few minutes later, and drags himself to bed.

#

The next morning, Tony sleeps in a little, then has a quick shower before getting dressed and waiting outside for the car that’s supposed to pick him up. Right on time, it pulls up, and Tony gets inside, greeting the driver politely. The driver even asks him what happened to his jaw, and Tony explains he got mugged. Then it’s a quiet ride the rest of the way to work, with Tony thanking the driver as he gets out of the car.

Tony makes his way to Peter’s office, and the man’s personal assistant, Olivia, lets him inside after announcing him. Tony’s face is bruised pretty badly where he was pistol whipped, but the swelling isn’t so bad today. “Hi,” he says with a little smile to Peter as he approaches the man’s desk, suddenly feeling shy.

Peter rises and comes around his desk to touch gently at the bruised jaw. “How do you feel today?” he worries a little, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips, then leaning back so he can talk.

“Better. It looks worse than it feels,” Tony murmurs. “Which is a lot better than being dead, so I feel fantastic, overall,” he adds, before managing a grin without hurting himself. “Are those danishes I see on your desk, and coffee?”

“They are. I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee, so I got a couple kinds,” he points at the four cups on his desk. “There’s a frappe, a mocha, and plain black. I got cream and sugar for it, just in case. I usually take mine black,” he points at the fourth cup, of which he’s already had a healthy swallow.

“How about you take the second plain black, and I’ll chug the frappe and mocha?” Tony asks, delighted by having so much coffee at his disposal. He settles into a chair across from Peter’s desk, and starts on the mocha first, taking a careful sip, then digging into one of the danishes. “So, we have to talk to HR first thing, right?”

“I think that would be prudent, yes,” Peter says carefully, selecting a cheese danish and biting into it. “But, you don’t have to come, if you don’t want to. I don’t want to embarrass you,” Peter hurries to add. “They may ask personal questions and if you want privacy for that, I don’t mind.”

“I can’t think of anything that would really embarrass me…” Tony says after a moment’s thought. “We really haven’t done all that much, since you’re a gentleman and want to take me out on a date first. So, unless you really want to do this individually, I don’t mind going in with you.” He takes another sip of his mocha, watching Peter over the brim of his cup.

“It’ll go faster, if we’re together,” Peter guesses, taking another sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. “And, it’s not just the date that’s making me wait. I want to do everything right by you. To give you all the things you deserve from a lover, not just a good time in the sack. I want this to be perfect.”

“God I’m dirty compared to you,” Tony says, like that’s somehow making Peter all the more appealing. “I just want to crawl- Nevermind. So, HR after breakfast? Want to talk more about all the perfect things?” It has him smiling, thinking about all the effort Peter is putting into him.

“I don’t want to ruin any surprises,” Peter chuckles. “But, I was hoping, if HR can get us squared away today, and you don’t already have plans, I could take you on that date tonight. Well, the first date. The first of many, I hope.”

“I’d really like that,” Tony says without the slightest hint of a quip or sarcasm. He smiles happily, and lets out a little sigh. The smile hurts a little, given that he just got pistol whipped last night, but that only reminds him that Peter’s Spiderman, and Spiderman saved him.

“Good,” Peter polishes off the last bite of his danish and finishes the first cup of coffee, then dusts the crumbs off his hands. “I’m ready, when you are. Oh, and can I pick you up at six? Dress casually.”

“Normally I’d point out that I’d need more time to get home, but now I have my own driver thanks to you, so six sounds great,” Tony says with another smile, wiping his fingers off with a napkin, and picking up his mocha as he stands. He’s nowhere close to finished with it, so he intends to nurse it until he’s done at some point this morning. “Ready.”

Peter takes a quick look around, and seeing nobody outside his office, reaches over to cup the back of Tony’s head and press a kiss to his forehead. “Let’s do this,” he says with a grin, ushering Tony toward the door with a hand at the small of his back.

In the end, there are only a few forms that Peter and Tony have to fill out, and the HR rep doesn’t even bat an eyelash at the two of them. She’s an older woman who’s been doing the job since Peter was in high school, and she’s seen everything under the sun.

“So, we’re official,” Peter says cheerfully as they make their way to the lab. “We’re officially in the clear, for whatever we want to do. How does it feel?” It feels fantastic, to him, but he wants to hear what’s happening in Tony’s head.

“Lifetime movies didn’t prepare me for this at all,” Tony says happily, stepping into the lab and pressing his palm to a screen, so the device knows who will be working with it. “Usually, the boss would be trying to have a torrid love affair with me at this point, promising me he’ll leave his wife for me, but in the end, he tries to have me killed. This is much better. I like this whole thing where none of that happens much more.”

“Well, for starters, I left my wife two years ago. Or, she left me, I should say. So, you don’t have anything to worry about there. And as badly as I wanted to hurt that mugger last night for hitting you, there’s no way I could ever have you killed. I am hoping our affair becomes torrid, eventually, though. So, there’s that.”

Tony looks over at Peter and cocks his head to the side a bit. “What was being married like?” Then his fingers set to work on making something, anything, just playing around to get the creative juices flowing. So far, it’s starting to look like a mechanical dog.

“There were moments that weren’t awful,” Peter says carefully, going to the workstation next to Tony’s and scanning his palm. “There were even a lot of them, at first. I married my high school sweetheart, right out of college. But, it took a lot of time, getting the company off the ground. And being Spider Man took a lot of time, and she wasn’t happy, getting what was left over.” Peter sighs heavily. “We fought a lot, she acted out, eventually found somebody else, and then we got divorced.” He says the words simply, but he swallows heavily as he finishes speaking.

Tony steps away from his work station and wraps his arms around Peter, resting his head on his shoulder in the hug. “That sounds like it was really hard to talk about,” he says quietly. Probably not a good time to grope Peter in any way, so Tony resists doing that. Nope, he’s just offering honest comfort here.

“It’s not my favorite subject, but I figure you deserve to know what you’re getting into. And, what I’m trying to do better, this time around. Maybe if I slip up, you can remind me, or something,” Peter gives Tony a quick squeeze, but lets his arms linger around the other man’s waist for a long moment before he pulls away and turns back to his workstation, clearing his throat.

“So far, I’ve felt spoiled,” Tony says solemnly, before leaning in and muttering into Peter’s ear. “Very spoiled.” Then he grins, before turning back to his workstation. He erases the dog model, and gets to work on making the arc reactor bigger, so it can power not just Parker Industries, but the entire city, someday.

“Good,” Peter says quietly, chancing a look at Tony and smiling a little to himself as he watches the younger man work. He could watch Tony all day, but that’s not getting anything done that’s going to benefit anybody but himself. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he, too, gets to work. Within minutes, he’s immersed himself in creating and building the tech of the future, and only a little corner of his mind is stuck on seeing Tony at six for their date.


	3. The Date

With his own driver taking him home, thanks to Peter, Tony has plenty of time after work to shower and get changed. Casual. What should Tony wear for a casual date? After careful consideration, he pulls on a NASA t-shirt with a cat riding a rocket, and jeans with red Converse shoes. There. Now Peter can feel like he’s robbing the cradle.

Oh well, Tony’s gotta be Tony.

Tony waits at one of his windows, excitedly peeking to see Peter pull up in a car. His heart leaps up into his throat, and he has to mentally hose down all his pervy thoughts. Their first date. They’re about to go on their first date!

Peter emerges from the car wearing a black t-shirt that accentuates the muscles of his chest and arms and black jeans with a pair of sneakers and a small vase full of flowers. Nothing too frilly, just some ferns, and sunflowers, and something he doesn't know the name of that’s a tall red and green leaf. He looks up at Tony’s window, as if he can tell he’s being watched and smiles, then heads for the door and bounds up the stairs to the younger man’s door.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Peter raps on the door and waits for Tony to answer it. He shouldn’t have gotten flowers. There’s still time to toss them in the garbage chute. Tony’s not gonna want flowers. He turns toward the garbage chute, and the door opens, Peter freezing like a deer in headlights with a guilty expression on his face.

“Hi,” Tony says with a silly smile on his face, before his gaze narrows in on those flowers. “Did you get me flowers, then feel dumb about it, and decide you were gonna toss my flowers? Gimme those flowers,” Tony says, making grabby hands at the flowers. “Oh, cool, they’re even in a vase! Because, well, if they hadn’t been, they would have had to go in a giant plastic cup or something.” He smells them, and turns to wander into his apartment, saying over his shoulder, “Come in for a second?”

“Yeah,” Peter says, trying to shake the surreal feeling of actually getting caught trying to chuck Tony’s flowers and having them snatched away before he could. He enters the apartment, watching Tony with a soft smile, and closes the door behind him. Taking in the silly t-shirt and the Chucks, he chuckles lightly and leans back against the door to watch the younger man as he fusses with the flowers. “You look great, by the way. Very collegiate,” he teases him softly.

“I wear all my grown-up clothes to work, and you did say to dress casually,” Tony says happily, taking in the compliment with the teasing. “You look…” Tony sets the flowers down on the coffee table, and turns back to look Peter over. He steps closer, and smooths his hands over the man’s strong chest. “Fantastic,” he decides, pressing a very soft kiss to Peter’s lips.

Long arms wrap around Tony as Peter deepens the kiss, taking his time with tasting the younger man’s mouth and nipping at his lower lip before he raises his head. “You’re dressed perfectly,” he says, his voice thick from their kiss. “You’re perfect, Tony.”

Tony stays close, breathing a little faster than usual through his nostrils as he stares into Peter’s dark eyes. “You think I’m perfect?” he whispers across the man’s lips, hands bunching in the front of Peter’s black t-shirt. God, he wants to say something dirty. No, he wants to do something dirty. To Peter. But he probably should behave. “You make me feel perfect,” he says instead, body tense with want.

Peter takes in those words and gives Tony a soft kiss to the center of his forehead. “Then I’m doing something right,” he decides, taking a step back, before things get out of hand. “You ready to go?” he asks, taking a light jacket off the coat rack and folding it over his arm, in case Tony needs it later. “This one okay?” he checks, “I have mine in the car.”

“Yeah, that one’s good,” Tony manages to say before clearing his throat. “Ready to go,” he adds, stepping out of the apartment with him and locking the door behind them. Then he reaches for Peter’s hand, giving it a squeeze, just wanting to hold it until they get to the stairs.

Peter brushes his thumb over the backs of Tony’s knuckles, memorizing the shape of them until he has to let go, so they can head down the three flights of stairs. When they reach the bottom, he reaches for his hand again, leading him to the car waiting at the curb and opening the door so Tony can climb in with Peter sliding in behind him.

“We’ve got a little bit of a drive ahead of us,” Peter explains, hitting a button that puts up an opaque divider between them and the driver. “I thought you might like a little privacy for the ride. In case you wanted to talk about something... sensitive.” Or in case he wanted to make out. Peter’s good with either.

“I’ve got lots of sensitive things to talk about,” Tony says immediately, foregoing getting into his seatbelt and instead climbing into Peter’s lap. Both hands greedily push into short hair and his mouth lowers to the other man’s, lips parting hopefully for his tongue with a little needy sound in the back of his throat that he’ll deny making if questioned.

That little needy sound messes with Peter’s pulse, kicking it up a notch, and he feeds Tony his tongue slowly, letting it slide against his before pushing for a taste of the other man’s mouth. The kiss is long and deep, with nips and sucks given to his lips, until they’re kiss swollen. When he breaks the kiss, he looks deeply into Tony’s eyes, and swallows heavily, his hands smoothing through the other man’s hair. “God, it’s taking all my restraint not to skip this date and take you home with me.”

“Then I must be doing something right,” Tony whispers, quoting the other man’s earlier words. He bows his head, and laves open mouthed kisses down the side of Peter’s throat, careful not to leave any marks. With all the endorphins kicking in from their kissing, Tony doesn’t notice the ache in his jaw anymore. Instead, there’s a distinct ache in his jeans.

Peter shares that ache, his cock half hard from those kisses alone. His mouth goes to Tony’s ear and he kisses it before letting his tongue trace along the shell and delve inside it. He growls into the man’s ear, before he whispers, “I was going to be a gentleman. I was going to do all sorts of things, but you’re wearing me down fast.”

Now Tony’s hard pressed to make a decision. A part of him wants to see this whole gentleman thing. Wants to know what it’s like to be treated like that, to benefit from being so very respected. But he’s also getting more and more turned on, and the thought of having dinner or whatever Peter has planned and having to behave the entire time? It seems like that would be really difficult.

Tony rolls his hips forward, grinding himself against Peter’s groin, and mutters against his lips, “Do you want me to behave, Peter?”

“Just for a few hours,” Peter all but pleads, even as his hands go to Tony’s hips and squeeze as he pulls him down closer and raises his hips into him. “We have about fifteen minutes until we get there. Give me two hours from then, and then we’ll leave whenever you want. We’ll go to my place or yours - you can choose - and let things play out however they will.”

Tony’s eyes are dark with want as he listens, gaze locked on Peter’s. The urge to say dirty things hits him again, wanting to break the last of Peter’s resolve, but curiosity over what Peter has in store for them wins out, in the end, and has him giving the older man a soft, chaste kiss, before he moves to sit in his own seat and buckle himself in. “Okay, I think I can behave. I want to misbehave up until we get there, but I need these fifteen minutes to calm down the party happening in my pants.”

“Yeah, I need the cool-down, too,” Peter chuckles, reaching for Tony’s hand and holding it as they ride along. Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at their first destination, and Peter opens the door with a grin, holding out a hand to help Tony out of the car. “I hope you like carnivals,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple. “I couldn’t bear the thought of having a table between us for dinner, and here there’s lots of excuses to touch you.” He looks nervous, waiting on Tony’s verdict. “Plus, Coney Island is literally my favorite part about New York,” he babbles softly.

“I love carnivals,” Tony says with a grin, “And I like all those reasons why we’re going to a carnival instead of dinner.” He pecks Peter’s cheek, then reaches for his hand to hold it as they start to walk along. They go up to the ticket booth and buy cards to load up with money for the rides, while Tony thinks about how it used to be paper tickets per ride, when he was a little kid.

“Hm, what shall we do first?” Tony wonders, tapping his card against his chin, and glancing over at Peter. “Do you have a favorite ride?”

“I like to start with the Cyclone and work my way up from there,” Peter says, with a grin. “I love roller coasters. It’s almost like what I do on my night job,” he says carefully, knowing Tony will know what he means, without coming right out and saying he’s Spider Man in public. “How about you?”

“I totally love roller coasters. I also love the ferris wheel. Can we fit a ferris wheel ride in there somewhere?” Tony asks, giving Peter’s hand a squeeze. His mind wanders to the first part of the car ride here, and he lets out a dreamy sigh with a far away look, thinking about all the sexy fun they’re going to have later, after they have this wholesome fun.

“I don’t think this park has a regular ferris wheel,” Peter says ruefully, “But, we can ride a few coasters and head to the other park and ride the Wonder Wheel.” It’s not a far drive, and they can probably fit it in during their two hours.

“That… explains why I’m looking around, and not seeing a giant ferris wheel,” Tony says lamely. Okay, so he doesn’t get out much, and it’s been awhile since his mom took him to the carnival that one time. He must have ridden the ferris wheel at that other park. “Riding some coasters sounds good,” Tony decides. “So does cotton candy. And food.”

“Coasters first, then food,” Peter suggests, steering Tony toward the Cyclone with an arm wrapped securely around his shoulder and a quick kiss for his lips. “And, I’m dying for a corn dog, personally. Or maybe an Italian sausage. I haven’t decided yet.”

Tony’s got this dreamy little smile on his face from that quick kiss, and he snuggles in against Peter’s side as he’s held while they walk along. They probably look so fucking cute. They probably look so fucking cute that everyone’s getting sick to their stomach looking at them. That’s pretty awesome.

Peter catches sight of that dreamy smile in his peripheral vision and grins proudly for having put it there. They wait in line for the roller coaster, then it’s their turn to ride the infamous wooden behemoth. Snagging the front cars, Peter holds Tony’s hand as the cars pull up the first incline, then keeps holding it when he raises his arms for the thunderous descent.

With Tony’s free hand, he clutches at the lap bar and screws his eyes shut. Then their joined hands are going up as the cars go down, and it’s scary. So he joins in on the screaming, until he gets the idea that maybe opening his eyes would make it better. That seems to do the trick, and Tony starts having fun, lifting both arms for the drops that come after the first.

When the ride is over, a wobbly legged Tony gets out of the car with Peter, and clings to the older man. “That was fun,” Tony pants out, giving Peter a winning smile. “I would like a kiss for being brave, and I would like another roller coaster ride.”

“My brave Tony,” Peter says solemnly, wrapping both arms around the younger man and kissing him thoroughly. He nips at his lower lip before he breaks the kiss, his breaths a little fast from his heart rate spiking as he tasted Tony’s mouth. He raises a hand to stroke his cheek then grins at him and catches him by the hand to pull him toward the Steeplechase.

“You can’t keep kissing me like that and expect me to hold out a whole two hours without having alone time with you,” Tony points out, happily pulled along. They wait in line, and this time they don’t get the front cars, because two old biddies shove their way to them first. So they sit somewhere in the middle, and Tony rests his head on Peter’s shoulder briefly as everyone gets settled at the ride starts.

This is a shorter ride, and it lacks the spectacular drops of Cyclone, but it’s fast and fun with its trademark pony themed cars. The ride starts and they take off like a shot, through twists and turns and bumps. When the ride comes to a close, Peter’s laughing and happy, his hand finding its way to Tony’s like it’s just meant to be there.

Peter’s happiness and laughter makes Tony smile, squeezing the man’s hand as they make their way to the next roller coaster’s line. “I’m having a really great time,” Tony tells him with a smile, squeezing the man’s hand again. He leans in, and kisses the corner of Peter’s jaw, before he lets out a happy little sigh.

The third roller coaster is ridden, and then Peter checks his watch. Their two hours are almost up, and he finds himself looking forward to their alone time more than he’d like to prolong the date. His mouth goes a little dry at the thought of having Tony all to himself, and he swallows a few times before he can speak. “You ready for food? ‘Cause I really want to feed you before we go.”

“Definitely. I’m really hungry. And I really like it when you feed me,” Tony murmurs, following his nose to the corn dogs. They get one each, and a couple of sodas, moving to sit at a nearby table area as Tony begins to munch his plain. He has the good graces enough to not make eating the corn dog look dirty, but, really, it takes all his willpower to stay this classy.

It’s just as well that Tony’s trying so hard to keep it PG, because even that view of the long food disappearing behind his lips makes Peter shift in his seat. He manages to gulp down his corn dog with some mustard and washes it down with soda. “You ready for dessert?” he asks, after Tony’s eaten his last bite. “I think you wanted some cotton candy, and somewhere in this park, there’s a funnel cake with my name on it.”

The comeback that Peter’s going to be his dessert dies in Tony’s throat when the younger man takes the time to realize that Peter’s probably still hungry. He’s Spider Man. He needs to eat to keep that metabolism up. So Tony grins and nods, sipping his soda still as they join hands and go to get their respective desserts.

Peter actually moans happily as he bites into the calorie-laden treat, the powdered sugar covered confection melting on his tongue. “You should try this,” he says, tearing off a piece and offering it out to Tony’s lips.

Tony carefully takes the offering between his lips, giving powder sugar dusted fingers a soft kiss before leaning back and chewing, then swallowing. “That’s really good. You want some cotton candy?” he asks, tearing off some of the pale blue spun sugar and offering it out to Peter’s mouth.

Peter takes the bite just as carefully, then opens his mouth to give the sticky pad of Tony’s finger a quick suck to clean it of the piece of cotton candy sticking to it. He leans back and gives the younger man a roguish grin. “Thanks. I really love cotton candy.”

“Good, then you can help me eat this, because they gave me enough to give a horse diabetes,” Tony points out, grinning a little from the suck to the end of his finger. His dark gaze is a bit hazy, mind wandering to all the fun they’re going to have when they leave here. He tears off another bite and eats it, then tears off the next bite and offers it to Peter again.

Peter takes the bite, then offers a traded bite of the funnel cake, until both men are full of sugar. He leans in and takes a slow kiss from Tony’s lips, muttering, “You taste sweet,” against his mouth, then kisses him again.

“Almost as sweet as you taste,” Tony says in a dreamy tone after his two kisses. “Ready to go back to your place? I wanna see it. I bet it’s just like my place, except the total opposite.” He grins, and stands up from his seat, rounding the table to take Peter’s hand again.

“You sure you don’t want to stop and ride the ferris wheel?” Peter teases him, lacing their fingers together and leading him to the car, where his driver is waiting.

“Hey, it’s not nice to tease a man that got pistol whipped just the night before,” Tony complains with a quick grin after, finally playing that card that he has at his disposal. He could probably get away with playing that card a few more times before it gets old.

Peter stops in his tracks, eyes serious, as he pulls Tony close by their joined hands. The careful fingers of his free hand smooth across the still slightly swollen jaw, and Peter mutters, “That’s never gonna be you again. Not on my watch.” He says it like he’s trying to convince himself of that truth as well as Tony. “And no more teasing. I promise. You’ve given me everything I’ve asked for tonight. Now, I’m going to give you what we both want.”

Tony tenses up at first when Peter stops in his tracks, just certain he’s in trouble. But gentle fingers and a caring voice say otherwise, and Tony lets out a slow breath, making himself calm down. It’s funny. He should know better by now that Peter isn’t ever going to hurt him. Maybe a corner of his mind is waiting for the bad to start happening anyway.

“Maybe a little teasing?” Tony asks with a hesitant grin, before stealing a quick kiss. “Being near you feels good,” he adds softly near the man’s mouth, eyes shutting and his forehead leaning against Peter’s.

“Maybe a little,” Peter concedes with a chuckle as he drags his nose down the other man’s. “But, I really am ready to have you alone at my place.” He’s a little nervous, showing off his apartment to the other man. It’s nice enough, but it feels like a museum, to him. Like it’s barely been lived in for the past two years, which isn’t far off the mark.

“I really am ready for you to have me alone at your place, too,” Tony breathes out, before opening his eyes and continuing toward the car waiting for them. When Peter gets the door for him, he slides into the seat on the far side, making room for the other man. The driver shuts the door carefully behind them, and Tony buckles up, hell bent on being good until he’s alone with Peter again.

When Tony buckles his seatbelt, Peter takes it as a sign that the other man doesn’t want to get anything started in the car, like they’d done on the ride here. He leaves the divider between the driver and the back down, but holds out his hand invitingly for Tony to take.

He can’t think of anything to say on the ride home, so he stares out the window, chancing the occasional glance at Tony, and strokes the back of his hand with his thumb. He’s more than a little bit nervous, but he’s trying to play it cool, to be the man that Tony deserves right now. Finally, they arrive at Peter’s building and the car door is opened for them, both men climbing out.

Peter wraps an arm around Tony, soothed by how perfectly he fits into the space beneath his arm, and leads them to the elevator and then to his place. “It’s kind of a wreck,” he prepares the younger man. Wreck might be an overstatement, but there is a fair amount of tech cluttering the surfaces that his decorator wouldn’t appreciate.

Then, he opens the door and leads Tony in by the hand and switches on the light to show off his place. Beneath the clutter is a beautiful apartment, but the only thing that makes it feel lived in is the tech. The fridge is empty, and it’s a little bit too cold, and the furniture looks like it was pulled off the showroom floor the day before.

“It’s almost like you walk in here with a project, set it down, putter with it a bit, then leave to go Spider Man-ing. Take a shower after, maybe sleep, then leave again,” Tony surmises from what he’s seeing so far, still holding Peter’s hand as he wanders along in the living room. He chews at his lower lip, wanting to pick up a piece of tech he sees, but he also doesn’t want to mess anything up, so he turns back to Peter and places his free hand against the man’s chest. Dark eyes stare into dark eyes, and he gives the man’s hand a little squeeze, before a soft kiss is pressed to Peter’s lips.

“That’s pretty much what I do,” Peter admits after that soft kiss. How long has it been since he’s turned on the tv or even cooked for himself?

“So, make yourself at home,” he tells Tony, looking around. “Nothing here is off limits to you,” he says quietly, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and dragging him closer for a deep kiss.

Peter is probably talking about the tech, but Tony’s brain takes that comment to the dirty place. So as he’s kissed, he gives Peter’s tongue a greedy suck, as his hands smooth between them down the older man’s chest. He bows his head a little to break the kiss after a moment with a soft pant, and cups Peter’s groin with his right hand, muttering, “Nothing at all?”

Peter groans aloud when Tony’s palm cups his groin, and he growls out, “Nothing,” before he crushes his mouth to the other man’s. His tongue plunges into Tony’s mouth, and he grips Tony’s hips, his fingers splaying to cover his ass, too, and squeezes as he lifts him and begins to carry him to the sofa.

Legs and arms wrap naturally around Peter as Tony’s carried, the younger man panting softly through his nostrils as he sucks at the tongue plundering his mouth. Fingers trace at the back of Peter’s neck, and then Tony ducks his head to pepper kisses just under the man’s jaw, tongue licking each spot after it’s kissed.

Peter’s holding tightly to his self-control, despite how much it wants to break with the sucks to his tongue and the kisses and licks after that. He reaches for the hem of Tony’s t-shirt and raises it, pauses just before he lifts it over his head. “I want you to stop me, if I do something you don’t like, Tony. Because I want you, but I’d never want to push you into something you don’t want back.” It’s not that he’s unaware that Tony wants him, it’s just that he has the feeling that Tony would do anything to please him, even if that’s the only reason he did it. “Promise?”

“Are you about to show me your dungeon or something, Mr. Parker?” Tony breathes out, before grinning up at Peter. “Because if you are, I swear I’m not going to lose my mind over a belt spanking. Some people are just pussies.”

Peter chuckles deeply at that, kissing that mouth. “Brat,” he chides him softly. “I’m not about to show you my dungeon. And you dodged the question.” A strong hand slides down Tony’s bared chest, until his fingers can tease at the waistband of his jeans.

Tony arches his hips for the teasing, and leans up, seeking another soft kiss before he settles against the sofa. “I promise, if you do something to me that I don’t like, I’ll speak up,” Tony murmurs, before wetting his lips. “Now do I get to see your dungeon? Or is there not a dungeon?”

“No dungeon,” Peter says, distractedly, as he pulls Tony’s t-shirt the rest of the way over his head, then lowers his body to start pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. His hands work at his belt, opening it and pulling away Tony’s jeans, pausing a moment to slide shoes and socks off his feet, so that he’s left in his boxers. He stops kissing to look at the man spread beneath him and growls out. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Tony.”

“Thank you,” Tony breathes out, his cock half hard beneath his boxers from all the kissing and touching. It’d probably be fully hard by now, but he’s a little nervous. He wets his lips, and reaches for Peter’s t-shirt, carefully removing it, then sliding his hands down the man’s impressive chest and stomach. “I didn’t know you knew any curse words.”

“I prefer the precision f-strike to dropping f-bombs, but yes, I know how to swear,” Peter says dryly. “I am from Queens, you know.” His hand slides down Tony’s chest, until it can cup his half hard cock, long fingers wrapping around it as best as they can through the boxers to stroke it hard.

“Mmf!” Tony makes the noise while biting back a full fledged moan, arching his hips into the hand stroking his cock through his boxers. It easily get his cock the rest of the way hard, and then he’s gently pushing at Peter’s shoulders to get the man to sit back, so he can climb into his lap. His mouth clamps down on a strong shoulder, and he bites, sucking needily as his hands work Peter’s belt open.

A growl ticks up from Peter’s throat when he’s bitten, and his mouth goes to Tony’s opposite shoulder to return the favor. He sucks to leave a mark, then licks it, satisfaction radiating off him as he takes in that bruise. His hand pauses stroking Tony’s cock for a moment, so it can slip past the waistband of his boxers and feel the silky flesh of his hard cock against his palm.

Tony’s lips part a little wider to let out a pant when his cock is palmed directly, before his hips arch into the attention. The place where Peter marked him feels good, this pleasant sort of ache to the bruise left behind. He remembers that he was working on unbuckling Peter’s belt, and gets back to doing that, fumbling with it a bit until he’s managed to pull the leather on one end free of the buckle. Fingers stroke at the button of those jeans, then Tony leans back to make eye contact with Peter, kissing him briefly, then murmuring near his lips, “Did you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Personally, Peter finds something appealing about being on the couch, but he doesn’t want Tony to think he doesn’t want him in his bedroom, so he nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs out, wrapping his arms around the younger man and standing easily to carry him through the living room and into the bedroom. He leaves the light off and deposits him on the soft mattress, then reaches for a lamp on the bedside table, flicking it on to illuminate the room in a soft glow. “Better?” he asks in a quiet voice, settling on the bed beside him, sitting upright with a foot on the floor as he takes in the visual of having him in his bed.

“Yes,” Tony exhales the word, fingers reaching for Peter’s arm, stroking the strong muscles of it, his gaze soft. Then he’s sitting up on his knees, dropping a kiss to Peter’s shoulder as he reaches to palm the front of his jeans. Brown eyes stare into equally dark ones as he squeezes Peter’s groin through the material, his thumb stroking down the line of the man’s cock. “I keep thinking all these thoughts, the more I get to know you,” Tony says softly, nimble fingers unbuttoning and unzipping Peter’s jeans, then pushing his hand inside to cup him through his underwear. “Like… How much do you think you sleep at night?”

“A few hours,” Peter breathes out as Tony’s hand cups his cock through his briefs. Truthfully, his work and his extracurricular activities don’t leave much time for it, and he’s lucky enough not to need that much, either. “Probably less, now that I have you to fill my time.”

“I’d hoped I didn’t cut into your sleep time, but I guess that’s really the only extra time you have, huh?” Tony asks softly, fingers tucking into the briefs next, and gently wrapping around the man’s cock. He gives it a squeeze, then starts stroking it, scooting a little closer to the man and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I guess I’m already starting to worry for you. I must really, really like you.”

Peter smiles for those words and cups the back of Tony’s head to give him a long, slow kiss. When he can feel Tony panting for breath, he stands and removes the last of his clothes, then reaches for Tony’s boxers, pulling them away. Sliding into the bed, so that he lies next to the other man, he reaches for his cock, stroking it slowly, and kissing him again. He’s not going for any real forward progression, other than feeling Tony’s skin against his. He’s just hellbent on drawing this out and enjoying every moment.

Tony nestles his face against Peter’s shoulder, after the latest kiss, and pants softly to work on catching his breath. A work hardened hand reaches for Peter’s cock, stroking it at the same slow pace his is being stroked. He can’t quite seem to shake this surreal feeling surrounding what they’re doing. Maybe because this man was very much out of his reach just over twenty-four hours ago, and now they’re dating. It’s wonderful though, and makes Tony smile softly against Peter’s shoulder, something the other man can feel, even if the younger man is somewhat hiding his face.

“Are you happy?” Peter asks, his voice almost hoarse, like his throat is tight. It’s the most important part of tonight, making Tony happy, and he wants to be sure he’s getting it right. He thinks he feels a smile on the other man’s mouth, but without the visual to confirm, he’s asking the question. His eyes roll shut as he feels a bead of precum well at the slit of his erection, but he keeps his hips still, letting Tony dictate the pace he’s stroked at, without seeming to realize it’s a mirror of the way he strokes Tony.

“Yes,” Tony whispers, leaning his head back and showing Peter his smile. He lets out a little gasp as his thumb slides over the bead of precum, and his fingers let Peter’s cock go, so he can bring his thumb to his lips and give it a suck to clean it. A sharp breath is pulled in through his nostrils as he tastes the other man, then his hand moves back down to stroke Peter’s cock again. “Are you happy?” Tony asks softly, his saliva dampened thumb circling over the slit of Peter’s cock, looking for more precum.

“Yes,” the word comes automatically, but Peter thinks it over after he’s said it. He’s here, with Tony and Tony is happy. That, he finds, is enough to qualify him as happy. Peter closes his eyes as that damp thumb slides across his cock, then breaks Tony’s grip on his shaft to roll over onto his back, arranging the younger man across his chest. Both arms cradle him protectively, and then his hands begin to explore Tony’s body in earnest, sliding across supple skin, until his right hand grips his cock and gives it a slow stroke.

“You’re so careful with me,” Tony says in a soft, awe filled voice. He finds himself moving a leg over Peter’s hips, and then straddling them slowly, so Peter’s cock rests against the cleft of Tony’s ass. Tony sits up, and reaches back, cupping the man’s cock against his skin, and rocking his hips very gently. The longer he does that, the harder it becomes to suppress a soft whine that builds up in his chest, his cock throbbing hard in Peter’s hand. Stupid hormones. He’s trying to tease the other man, not tease himself into feeling crazy.

Peter is well-teased as his cock pushes between the cleft of Tony’s ass and his palm. His left hand goes from stroking along Tony’s skin to gripping his hip tightly. Taking a deep breath, he opens his hand, one finger at a time, relieved he didn’t leave bruises on pale, perfect skin and grits out. “Sliding against your ass is driving me nuts. Are you trying to make me crazy, Tony?”

“Yes,” Tony says softly, his head bowing so his chin touches his own chest, as if he’s trying to hide the faint dusting of red across his cheeks. He lets Peter’s cock go, and lowers himself across the older man’s body, so he can press a soft kiss to his lips. Even still, his ass rocks gently against the man’s erection, a soft pant exhaled against Peter’s lips. Teeth give Peter’s lower lip a tug, then his mouth kisses its way to the man’s ear, breathing out into it, “You keep such a tight hold on your self control. It makes me wonder what exactly you’re restraining.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Tony,” he manages around a lump in his throat. “Not on purpose and not on accident. That’s what I’m restraining,” he says tightly, as always worried that if his control slips, even for a moment he could grip too tightly or push too hard and cause this beautiful young man harm. He kisses him desperately, needing the solace of his mouth to prove he hasn’t done it already, like when he gripped his hip so tightly he was afraid he left bruises behind.

Tony kisses him back, mouth open to the other man’s tongue, which he sucks eagerly. When he eventually raises his head to break the kiss, he whispers across Peter’s lips, “I’m tough. You won’t hurt me.” Then, after a moment, he adds thoughtfully, “But I think I get it. And, it’s funny. Not the fact that you don’t want to hurt me. That’s not funny. That’s amazing. No, what’s funny is that…” Tony trails off, realizing he’s babbling. A soft kiss is taken, and then he tries to continue, this time with hopefully better articulation. “You have a lot in common with my father, except for all the bad parts of him. You’re his opposite, in that respect. Maybe that’s not really funny. Maybe that just makes me really lucky.” Tony frowns a bit, “I have no idea why I keep thinking about that. Oh! Because I read somewhere that people tend to look for people that remind them of whatever parent as a mate. Hokay, I’m officially babbling again.”

“Yeah. I’m a poor man’s Howard Stark,” Peter says quietly, his gaze shuttering when Tony compares him to his father. Of all the things he wants to be for this man, a stand-in for his father isn’t one of them, but he guesses he should have seen that one coming. His hands come to rest at his sides, then he moves them to rest on Tony’s thighs, because he’s not trying to hurt the younger man’s feelings.

“Poor man’s…” Tony begins, confused by how what he said translated to those words. Maybe because what he said didn’t make any damn sense, and Tony’s just an idiot. He swallows, brain scrabbling for more words to fuck shit up just a bit more, “I just…” But then his walls come up, and his brain retorts that he isn’t going to give this man something else to possibly verbally hurt him with. It washes over him like cold water, and then he’s sliding off the man’s lap, and starting the hunt for his clothing.

Great. Now Peter’s done the one thing he was actively trying not to do: hurt the already wounded young man. He closes his eyes in shame for a long moment before he too stands up and reaches for his briefs. The shame he feels for hurting Tony makes him ashamed of his nudity, too, but he doesn’t think he can get dressed before the other man does and bolts for the door. At least his cock isn’t hanging out when he reaches for the other man, wrapping an arm around him. “I don’t want you to leave,” he says quietly into his ear.

So far, Tony’s gotten his boxers on, and he’d started to steal Peter’s jeans on accident, before realizing they’re not his, and dropping them again. When he turns for the bedroom door, he feels that arm wrapping around him, and that voice in his ear. It’s confusing, but he goes still, body tense.

“Come back to bed. Let me just hold you,” Peter coaxes him, his other arm wrapping around him, too, holding him that much closer. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Tony.”

“I guess I hurt you, or you wouldn’t have said that, or looked at me that way,” Tony says woodenly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his fist. “Just, I haven’t quite figured out how trying to thank you for being a powerful man that doesn’t beat the shit out of me has anything to do with being a poor man’s anything.”

“Is that what you were trying to say?” Surprise colors Peter’s words, and he draws a deep breath before he kisses Tony’s shoulder to buy himself a moment to gather his words. “I only heard the comparison to him. And that’s a man I don’t like to be compared to. Not after the way he’s treated you. And, hearing it shocked me. Maybe it shouldn’t have. Maybe that’s part of what attracts you to me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry for being an idiot,” Tony mumbles, just sort of stiffly standing there. “I’m sorry for wording things dumb. I shouldn’t have even brought him up. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I just wasn’t thinking at all.”

“You’re not dumb, Tony. And you’ve never been an idiot a day in your life,” Peter says firmly, even as he lets his arms drop with a heavy sigh. “I wish you would come back to bed, but I’ll give you anything you want right now. Just tell me what you need.”

Tony looks from Peter to the bed, then takes a deep breath, and climbs back in. He lies back on one side of the bed, his head resting against the pillow, and fingers trace at the fitted sheet against the mattress. Solemn dark eyes watch Peter, waiting for him to climb into bed too.

Peter holds that dark-eyed gaze as he slides into the bed and reaches for Tony’s hand. He’d rather wrap the younger man up in his arms, but that hadn’t gone over entirely well when they were standing, and he imagines it might go over less well now that they’re lying down. “Thank you,” he whispers hoarsely, thumb smoothing over the back of Tony’s hand. “For not leaving, I mean.”

When Tony’s hand is collected, it gives Peter’s hand a little squeeze, dark eyes caught up in the hold of the older man’s gaze. He swallows heavily, and nods, taking a deep breath before tugging their joined hands up to his mouth, lips pressing a kiss to Peter’s knuckles.

Then, it’s Peter’s turn to swallow against a raging case of nerves as he slides a bit closer and wraps an arm around Tony. He doesn’t pull him in tightly against him, as much as he’d like to, just gives him space, while still having an arm around him.

Tony scoots closer, tucking himself against Peter’s side and closing his eyes. His head turns, tucking his face against the crook of Peter’s neck. Fingers lift to trace at the man’s chest, and he breathes deep, just to take in the scent of the other man.

Peter raises his other hand to stroke carefully at Tony’s short, dark hair. He begins to murmur endearments to the younger man, the words falling in a rush of things like, beautiful and amazing and more than I’ve ever deserved. Peter’s not sure what all he says in those moments, just that he says everything he can think to say, wanting to fill the silence between them.

A tiny kiss is pressed to Peter’s skin at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Tony soaks in the words like much needed water to the desert, trying to press even closer as he listens. A soft, almost mewling sound is made, before his mouth clamps down on Peter’s shoulder, and he sucks urgently, his body starting to radiate arousal again.

Peter wants to encourage that arousal, to use it to wipe away the bad memories of their fight, so he rolls them neatly, until he’s atop Tony and rests between his thighs. He kisses Tony with that same sense of urgency, and his hands strip away those boxers as Peter begins to kiss a path from his neck down to his shoulder. He picks a spot near the first and bites down, sucking to leave another mark before he raises his head and growls out, “I want you so badly, Tony.”

“I’m really sorry I compared you to… You know. I just. I didn’t mean it like that at all,” Tony rushes to say suddenly, because he feels like he should apologize, the weight of what he’s done already starting to suffocate him. He doesn’t want to feel like this while they make love, if they’re still going to make love, assuming Tony hasn’t screwed it up again.

“However you feel is okay, Tony,” Peter soothes him. “I overreacted. Please don’t apologise for something that’s entirely my fault. I’m sorry. You’re perfect,” he says, nosing the younger man and running a hand through his hair.

“Do you believe me?” Tony ends up asking in a small voice. “Because however I feel kind of sounds like you think I meant it but it’s okay because I can mean whatever I want to mean.” Maybe he should have just dropped it, before he makes things uncomfortable again. “Also.” Deep breath. “You think I’m perfect?” a little grin curves one of the corners of his mouth.

“Yes. Yes, I think you’re perfect, and yes, I believe you. I just want you to know that you don’t have to police your thoughts with me, or worry that I won’t like them,” he says kissing the grin that curves one side of his mouth. “I like all the parts of you, Tony.”

“Thank you, Peter,” Tony says quietly, a hand moving up to card fingers through the older man’s hair. “I like all the parts of you, too. Especially your kindness. You have such a good heart,” he whispers, peering up at him. “Can I tell you something that’s hard to say?”

“You can tell me anything, Tony,” Peter promises, nuzzling him gently, then raising his head to look down into the other man’s eyes.

“I feel really out of sorts. And I’m really nervous. Do you think it would be okay if you just held me for awhile, until our date is over? I really wanted to…” he fidgets with his fingers a little, suddenly needing to look down at them. “You know. But. I don’t want to do that if I’m feeling all wonky. I want our first time to be great. Without the risk that I’ll end up sobbing in the middle of it.”

“Of course I’ll hold you, Tony,” Peter shifts, both his body and his expectations, to facilitate his request. He moves to his side, close to the other man, with both arms going around him. A soft kiss is pressed to his forehead and Peter takes a deep breath of Tony’s scent, deciding it’s enough for tonight. He’s silent a moment before he offers, “Our date doesn’t have to end, you know. You could sleep here. With me.” He’ll even forgo his nightly activities to make time for the other man.

“With you? You mean you’ll stay?” Tony asks softly, having turned so his back is nestled against Peter’s chest. He finds himself smiling, hands covering one of the arms wrapped around him. “Because I’d really like that. And, who knows, maybe you’ll get some good sleep?”

“Yes, I’ll stay with you,” Peter rumbles out, pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, near the marks he’s already left on him. “And, maybe it’ll be the best sleep I’ve had in years. Who knows?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Tony says happily, before an idea occurs to him. “Maybe you could kiss me when you wake up? Then, we could see if we feel like, you know, um…” Don’t be shy now, dork. Deep breath. “Maybe we could see if we feel like having some really nice morning sex.”

Peter chuckles again, this time adoring Tony’s shyness. “We’ll see,” he promises. “I’ll definitely kiss you when I wake up, and we’ll see what happens after that. There’s no rush,” he clarifies, not wanting Tony to feel obligated to have sex with him in the morning, no matter how on board his cock is with the idea.

“I’ve never slept in bed with someone before. I’m really looking forward to this,” Tony says softly, eyes closing, and his bare ass nestling back against Peter’s briefs covered groin. “Your bed is really comfortable, and I like how you hold me,” he continues on, his voice getting more and more quiet, as well as slowing down. “This is great.”

“Shh,” Peter says quietly, his hands moving slowly across Tony’s skin, and his lips following their path, where they can reach. “Just relax. You’re safe, Tony. I have you.” He murmurs the words and a hundred other variations on that same theme, until he feels the other man relax into sleep.

It’s a long way away for him, this being the time he’s usually most active, but he watches the other man sleep in his arms with an intent look. Occasionally, Tony’s brows draw up or he makes a noise in his sleep, but Peter’s quick to soothe him until his sleep deepens again. 

Near dawn, Peter, too falls asleep, and the sleep is deeper than what he’s accustomed to. He also sleeps later than usual; almost a full 30 minutes later than usual. Then, he stirs, his cock aching in those too-tight feeling briefs. He regards Tony for a few minutes, trying to decide how best to kiss him awake, without seeming too demanding, and finally just follows his instincts. He moves a little to the side, so that he’s propped up on an elbow and Tony’s on his back, then lowers his head to slowly graze his lips across the other man’s. 

One, two, three of those soft grazes, and Peter seals his mouth to Tony’s kissing him softly until he begins to stir.

A soft sound is made into Peter’s mouth as Tony wakes, before lips part a little more, wanting to take the older man’s tongue into his mouth to suck. A hand goes to Tony’s own cock, which throbs against his lower abdominals, giving it a slow squeeze as another sound is made into Peter’s mouth.

Peter grants Tony his wish, feeding him his tongue to suck for long minutes as he kisses him. Finally, he breaks the kiss and his hand slides down that smooth chest to rest over his abdomen. “Good morning, Tony,” he says in a husky, sleep-roughened voice. “How do you feel?”

“Safe,” Tony exhales, letting his own cock go so he can palm Peter’s erection through his briefs. A soft kiss is pressed to Peter’s cheek, and then lips go to the man’s ear, so Tony can breathe out into it, “I need you, Peter.”

Peter gives a low growl in his throat when Tony palms his erection. It aches, but in that way he wouldn’t trade for anything. “I need you, too,” he says, reaching for Tony’s cock and giving it a firm stroke. His palm slides from the base of his cock to the head, thumb swirling at the slit before his hand descends back to the base. 

Leaning over Tony, so that his upper body presses the younger man into the mattress, Peter’s hands come up to cup the sides of his head as he lowers his mouth to give him a slow kiss that turns heated. “I can’t wait much longer to have you,” he grits out when he raises his head, his hand still stroking Tony’s cock.

“What’s that? You need to be teased more?” Tony asks thickly, precum welling over the slit of his own cock as Peter strokes it. He gives the man a quick kiss, then gently pushes him onto his back, so he can climb over his lap. That lets his bare ass grind against the erection trapped in briefs, a dusting of red coming over Tony’s cheeks as he feels that hard cock throbbing against the underwear. “It’s going to feel so good, having you buried inside me,” Tony whispers, the red of his cheeks deepening a bit.

Hard hands go to Tony’s hips, gripping and pushing him into a regular rhythm against his cock. It almost drives him crazy, but he keeps it up for long minutes, torturing his cock in the best of ways. When it’s throbbing so hard he can feel it throughout his entire body, he rolls them neatly, so that he’s positioned between Tony’s thighs, his hips arching to keep up the grinding, until he’s raising up on his knees to snatch away his briefs and kick them away. He reaches into his nightstand drawer for a condom, proud that he only fumbles a little trying to get his hands on them, under a handful of the more commonly used items.

Finally, he has the latex sheath in his hand and he rolls it over his erection, pinching the tip to expel any air that was trapped in it. Then, staring heavily down into Tony’s eyes, he lowers himself over him and begins to kiss him deeply, his cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass, but not quite pushing at his entrance. Not yet, at least.

“Mmf!” Tony whines out as he eagerly sucks at Peter’s tongue, his ass arching needily against that condom covered cock. After a few seconds of that deep kiss, he breaks it, and breathes out in a near-frantic whisper, “I need you, Peter.” His tongue flicks across Peter’s lips, and his ass arches again. “I need your cock inside me. I need it.”

“Then, I need to give it to you,” Peter says solemnly, a hand gripping the base of his cock, guiding it to line up with Tony’s entrance. He stares into his eyes as his hips roll forward, pushing into his tight confines, and a gasp is torn from his throat with that tight band of muscle squeezes mercilessly at the head of his cock. “Fuck, you’re tight, Tony,” he says hoarsely, his mind rushing to think of how long it might have been for Tony to be this tight.

A rough exhale sounds as Peter pushes into Tony, Tony clinging to the other man tightly with both arms. He leans his head up so his lips press to the man’s ear, letting him hear every little sound Tony makes. His feet plant against the mattress, and his hips arch suddenly, making himself take another couple of inches of the man’s cock, which elicits a loud moan.

The sounds that Tony feeds into his ear are the best music Peter’s ever heard, and having him push for those few inches feels incredible. “You’re doing so good, Tony,” he says encouragingly, his voice tight as he pulls back those few inches, only to push forward to gain another couple. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he says it again, because it’s the biggest thought on his mind right now. Another roll of his hips gains another inch, and then another roll leaves him buried to the hilt.

“You’ve got such a big cock,” Tony husks out into the man’s ear, another moan forced from his throat as that big cock in question buries itself to the hilt in his ass. Both hands push into dark hair, and Tony relaxes his head back, so he can stare into the man’s eyes. He pants softly, and wets his lips, red dusting his cheeks again. “I haven’t been with very many people. Most of them were girls,” he further explains.

There’s a flare of possessiveness with the words, and then Peter’s admitting, “Same. None of it felt like this, though. You’re going to be mine, Tony,” he growls out the words like an oath. Maybe it won’t be today or tomorrow, but one day, Tony is going to be his and his alone. He sets up a slow rhythm of thrusts, pulling back until just the head of his cock is buried in Tony’s tight ass, then pushing forward with a harsh breath, until his hips are flush with the other man’s ass.

Tony wets his lips, heart racing from the growled out words. He leans up so his mouth brushes Peter’s, a soft noise escaping past his lips with the latest thrust inside his tight ass. “If I’m going to be yours, then you should claim me. You should take that condom off, and pump me full of your cum.” It feels like such a dirty thing to say, but fuck, Tony means it.

Dark eyes narrow on Tony’s, as if he’s waiting for some indication that the other man is less than serious. Then, he sits up with a sudden motion and an almost feral-sounding snarl as he snatches the condom away. The skin of his cock and of Tony’s ass is still slick with the condom’s lube, but he leans back and spits against the tight hole, just to be sure, then plunges back inside him with a low growl of satisfaction. His hips spring to life, thrusting harder and faster until he’s almost mindless, pounding at Tony’s ass with his cock. “You’re mine, Tony Stark,” he swears it. “You’re mine and I’ll kill anybody who tries to touch you.”

A loud, wordless moan erupts from Tony after those words are sworn to him, his body arching like a bow to take the other man’s cock as deep as possible as his cock pulses. It shoots rope after rope of his cum onto his stomach and chest, Peter having fucked him so hard he hadn’t even needed to touch himself to go over that edge. “Yours!” Tony moans out in his next breath, his ass clenching over and over at the man’s cock, trying to milk it of the cum he so desperately wants. “Make me take all your cum. I need it, please!”

Another handful of strokes and Peter’s hips stutter, then buck hard into Tony’s ass, rope after rope of his cum decorating the man’s insides. When he’s spent, he collapses heavily over Tony, kissing him deeply, apologetically. “I didn’t mean for our first time to be so rough,” he murmurs, giving Tony a tired, but pleased smile. “I just couldn’t help myself. You’re like...” he trails off, thinking. “You’re like nothing I’ve ever seen before. And you do things to me that nobody else has.”

“It was perfect. You were perfect,” Tony whispers, arms and legs wrapping around the man covering his body. “I’ve never been so completely claimed in my entire life. You’re so… Powerful,” he breathes out, gently arching his hips just to feel that softening cock still inside him, with all that cum. “I feel so safe with you. I’m yours, Peter Parker.”

“I’m yours, too, Tony,” Peter tells him in a soft voice. “This isn’t one-sided, and I’m not going anywhere.” He sighs out softly when Tony arches against him, the sensation almost overwhelming. “No more of that, unless you’re trying to make me hard again. Because if you keep it up, that’ll happen, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I am trying to make you hard again,” Tony admits softly, but he holds still, dark eyes staring up into dark eyes. His tongue sweeps over Peter’s lips, and he swallows thickly, before whispering, “I’m trying to make you want to fill me up with even more of your cum. It feels so good to be claimed by you.”

Peter groans in defeat before he seeks Tony’s lips for a long, slow kiss, his hips moving slowly against Tony’s ass. It only takes a few minutes for his cock to be rock hard again, sliding easily with his cum as additional lubrication for this slow, slow fucking he’s about to give his Tony. Without pulling out, he raises Tony’s right leg to drape across his chest, the angle making him feel even deeper inside that tight ass. After long minutes of thrusting in that position, he moves Tony’s leg again, so that both of his legs are on one side and he has an entirely different angle to push into.

Tony’s arms scrabble for Peter’s pillow, clutching it and gently biting it as he takes the man’s cock at this newest angle. He clenches his ass tight, giving Peter plenty of friction of push through, and then his orgasm sneaks up on him. He cries out, his cock shooting another load onto his stomach and chest, the tight band of muscle of his ass spasming from coming. Tony pants and whines, begging as prettily as he can for more of the man’s cum, a soft, yearning, “Please, Peter,” falling from his lips.

Oh, fuck, those words break Peter’s resolve, when he’d been about to reposition the man to draw things out even longer. “Yes.” He growls out the word, pushing through that spasming and the resistance of Tony’s tight ass until he’s cumming again, his balls tight against his body. He grits his teeth as he cums and groans deeply, his head thrown back as he surrenders to the wash of chemicals that is his orgasm.

Long moments later, he opens his eyes and looks down at Tony with an awe-filled expression. “Fuck,” he rasps out. “Fuck. You’re amazing.”

Carefully, Tony shifts his leg so that his thighs cradle Peter once more, before they wrap around the man’s hips as his hands come up to pull him close. He kisses Peter’s lips, then kisses over to his ear, breathing out into it, “I’m so full of your cum now. I’m so utterly and completely yours, Peter Parker.”

When the words make Peter’s cock throb, he hurriedly slides free of Tony’s ass. A round three might kill him, even if he could find anything left in the tank to give the other man. He pants softly from the sensation of pulling free, then kisses Tony deeply even as he reaches for a pillow to put beneath Tony’s ass, elevating his hips to keep all that cum in place. “You’re going to stay mine, too,” he says his voice a quiet command that’s followed by another kiss.

Tony’s eyes widen as that pillow is put into place, and then he lets out a pant, glossy eyes staring up at Peter. “You want me to keep all your cum deep inside me? Just lie here and hold it in, until you’re ready to fill me up with even more?” Tony had been ready to give this man a break, but then Peter had to go and do something incredibly hot, so now he’s just going to stay horny forever, apparently.

“Yes,” Peter growls out, because now? Now that’s exactly what he wants. “I’m going to get dressed and get us breakfast. Then, when I get back, we’ll eat and see if I’m ready for you to move yet. And by move, I mean ride my cock.”

“Thank you,” Tony breathes out, face flushed from how completely turned on and satisfied he is all at once. He clenches his ass tight to help keep all that cum inside him, and watches the other man, cock getting hard again as he thinks of this man making him lie here like this while he goes to get breakfast. God, that’s hot.

Peter finds his discarded briefs and slides them into place, then pulls on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt before he makes his way back to the bed. He leans over it to kiss Tony and give his cock a few quick strokes. “I’ll be back soon,” he promises, kissing him one last time before he straightens and moves toward the door. “Remember. Not a drop spilled. If there’s a wet spot on that pillow, I’m not going to fuck you again today.”

“You’re so fucking hot,” Tony blurts out, reaching for his own cock and giving it achingly slow strokes as he lies there with his ass clenched tight. “See you soon,” he murmurs, yet another blush dusting his cheeks as he thinks about how quickly this man came to possessing him.

Peter’s only gone for about fifteen minutes, returning with donuts for them both, coffee for him, and milk for Tony. “I got you milk, so you could drink it through a straw, while you lie back,” Peter explains, opening the carton for him and putting a straw into it. Then, he settles on the bed with his coffee on the nightstand and pulls out a pair of donuts, one plain glazed and the other chocolate frosted. “Which do you want?”

Tony takes the carton of milk with one hand with a soft, “Thank you,” then gives the two donuts a carefully considering look. He’s willing to bet Peter likes the plain glazed one more, since he likes plain black coffee. Yeah, that’s probably right. “I’ll take the chocolate one, please,” he says, taking it up with his other hand. “Thank you for getting breakfast.”

Peter licks the icing off the fingers that held the chocolate donut, then uses that hand to give Tony’s cock a few slow strokes while he eats his glazed donut. His eyes never leave Tony’s, and when he’s swallowed the last bite of donut, he reaches for his coffee, still stroking Tony’s cock as he takes a sip of the plain black brew.

A shaky breath is taken in when Peter starts stroking his cock, Tony only one bite into eating his donut when that begins. He takes another bite of his donut, watching Peter in return, then washes that bite down with milk. Dark eyes briefly follow the man’s hand to taking up that coffee, then snap back to Peter’s gaze. “Okay, so, I just realized you’ve got me trapped like this, and that’s really fucking hot. Like, I knew it, but now I know it.”

“Best way I could think of to keep you in my bed, short of restraints,” Peter says agreeably, abandoning his coffee in favor of kissing his way across Tony’s chest. He nips at a little nipple, then kisses lower, down his abdomen, until warm breath can be felt against the head of his cock. Pressing a soft kiss to it, he speeds his hand and raises his head to watch Tony’s expression.

“That’s really smart, because there are a few tech projects lying around that I really want to tinker with at some point. It’s like you know me,” Tony babbles happily as kisses are rained down upon him. His breath catches as those kisses go lower and that hand speeds up, dark eyes locking with Peter’s. “I’m so messy right now, covered in cum, and you don’t seem to mind,” he marvels softly.

“I don’t mind,” Peter says, and while he’d been kissing around the sticky cum on Tony’s stomach and chest, he extends his tongue to lick up some of it, then raises his head to kiss Tony, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth to feed him a taste of himself. When he raises his head, he rasps out, “I did this to you. I like the reminder of it, but...” he reaches for some tissue from the nightstand, “you might be more comfortable without it.” Strong hands are gentle as they wipe the remainder of the cum away and toss the tissue in the garbage.

Tony watches as he's carefully cleaned, a soft, "Thank you," spoken afterward. Big, dark eyes peer at Peter, and then he asks, "Do you want to take a shower together? Sure, that means we won't get to have me riding you in bed next, but it does mean we can take this party to the shower, where there's potentially shower sex."

"Potentially?" Peter asks, then leans in for a gentle kiss, still mindful of that healing jaw.

"Yeah, I mean, maybe we'll get in there and decide we want to be super appropriate, or something equally ridiculous," Tony answers, gently kissing him back.

"Come on, then," Peter says with a soft laugh, helping Tony out of bed and toward the shower. He gets the hot water going, and then steps inside to make sure it's perfect before guiding Tony in under the water.

The two men end up compromising on having lots of gentle kisses and slow touches as they clean each other, instead of more sex, because they had to recognize that there isn’t much in the tank left for more of that this morning. Tony soaks it all in, simply basking in the attention, and it makes Peter’s heart happy to give Tony what he needs, and wants.

It’s the weekend, with no work scheduled, but the two men invariably end up sprawling out on the floor in the living room, working together on the projects they have there in Peter’s apartment.

It’s like they’re made for each other.


End file.
